Learning to Cope
by obsessedwithscifi
Summary: PRLR. After a mission ends badly, Carter must deal with the after effects. Rated T, just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After a mission ends badly, Carter must deal with the after effects. **

**Pairings: Dana/Carter (of course)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING!! But Dr. Stevenson, she's mine Wuahaha!!!!**

**A/N: This is my first PR fanfic, reviews are welcomed and so is constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Learning to Cope**

"Damn it Carter! Breathe!" yelled Dana Mitchell as she continued chest compressions on the soaking wet and unconscious red ranger. Her arms were beginning to tire and her brother and titanium ranger, Ryan Mitchell took over as she breathed for her close friend and leader.

The fire at the warehouse was under control and the rest of the soot covered team stood by watching in anticipation as the two siblings tried to revive the red ranger. Joel snapped out of his stare after a few seconds. "I'll go get an ambulance." he said and ran off to the paramedics close by.

Dana didn't hear the paramedics approach and she didn't stop. She could hear brother quietly say "Come on, Carter." as he continued the compressions. The paramedics tried to take over, but the two siblings were so focused on reviving their friend they continued.

Dana could feel tears stinging her eyes…and it wasn't from the smoke. _He has to pull through this,_ she thought. They've been through so much and to lose him now would not just be devastating for her, but the rest of the rangers as well. "Please wake up." she whispered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan sweating from exertion and Dana swore she heard something snap in Carter's chest. The doctor in her knew it was a rib.

After another few minutes of resuscitating, Dana's hope was beginning to die. She allowed the tears to fall as she looked at Carter's pale soot covered face. She wanted to tell him her true feelings she's felt for him which she's kept buried for so long, but now it was too late. That angered her. The tears flowing down her face changed from sorrow to rage. "I hate you Carter Grayson." she said in a low voice.

The others looked shocked at the quiet words that slipped from her mouth. She grabbed his slack face with her hands and turned it to face her. "You hear me, Carter? I hate you for being selfless and courageous. I hate you for having the biggest heart. I hate you for letting me believe I was falling in love with you! So you better survive this so I can say it while staring into your gorgeous blue eyes that I can't stand looking at without feeling weak at the knees!"

It was as if Carter heard her confession. His head suddenly snapped back and his body convulsed as he tried to breathe. Startled, Dana let go of his face and grabbed his shoulders, rolling him on his side as he coughed up water while struggling to breathe. She was then pulled away by her brother as the paramedics pushed in to stabilize the red ranger. As soon as the paramedics were confident Carter was stable, he was placed on a gurney with an IV line taped to the back of his hand and an oxygen mask on his face. He was led to an awaiting ambulance with Dana never leaving his side and holding his hand. Before he was put into the ambulance, he lifted his heavy lidded eyes to stare into Dana's bright cerulean eyes. She stared right back and Carter felt like she was staring into his very soul. "Dana?" he croaked.

She leaned in closer to hear him. "Yes?"

"I hate you too." he said, giving her a weak smile.

She smiled back and kissed him on the forehead. "We'll meet you at the hospital, you big jerk."

His smile broadened minutely and everyone gathered by Dana as he was lifted into the ambulance. The last thing he saw before he lost the fight to keep his eyes open was her bright smile.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Veronica Moose, Lonly Girl, and Buffyxenaman for being my first reviewers. Now lets continue...**

**Chapter 2**

Carter Grayson was staring at the large burning warehouse. The radio reported that there was smoke coming from the building situated by the industrial docks in Mariner Bay. By the time they arrived to the scene, the building was engulfed in flames. Some bystanders that lived nearby said a few kids always hung around there and did a lot of foolish things. The statements made Carter morph and run towards the building on a natural impulse. He barked some orders before running into the blaze.

Kelsey radioed to him that the kids would most likely be on the third floor of the warehouse. He saw some stairs to his right and began ascending the stairs, adrenalin fueling his muscles. He burst into a room to three kids around the ages of thirteen to fifteen pressing their bodies close to the floor and covering their faces with their shirts.

Joel and Chad entered the room and each ranger carried a kid out. When they placed the kids in awaiting ambulances, the eldest boy grabbed Carter's arm. "There's…someone…else inside." he said through a fit of coughing.

"Who?"

"His name's Steven. He's a kid that lives on my street, he follows us around all of the time." said the boy.

Carter nodded and ran back into the inferno. Dana called him over the radio when he was on the third floor again, searching for the missing boy. _"Carter, you need to get out now! The fire chief said the building used to store fuel and some tanks are still inside. His crew is trying to keep the flames away from the tanks, but the fire's too hot."_

"Just after I find the boy." he said. Bursting into another room he called the boy. There was no answer. He looked for a few more minutes, calling the boy the whole time and praying he find the child before the tanks explode.

"_Carter, get out! The place is going to blow any minute!"_ yelled Ryan into the radio.

Carter began to protest when he heard a muffled explosion from behind. "Oh no." he said and turned to face the wall of flames rushing towards him. Before he could react it hit his body and pushed him with such force he was blown right through a brick wall. He was unconscious before he demorphed in midair and was unaware of his plunge into the freezing waters of Mariner Bay.

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

Carter gasped when he awoke from the memories replaying in his sleep muddled mind. He groaned and curled up as best he could to ease the pain in his bandaged chest as it protested to the startled gasp. When the pain lessened, he lay back on the pillows and placed a hand on his forehead, wincing when he felt a bandage there.

Becoming more aware of his surroundings, he noticed an IV going into his hand, a heart monitor beeping to his right and the cool air of an oxygen mask pressed against his face. He began to cough hard and pushed himself to a sitting position to ease the pain in his chest. When his coughing lessened somewhat, he saw there was another person in a bed next to his. The other patient stirred from his commotion and rolled over to face him, still sound asleep.

Carter's eyes grew wide when he saw the other patient was in fact Dana. She was curled up on the bed with a blanket over her. Her blonde hair was all disheveled and her face was peaceful. No tense lines from worry or stress, just a serene expression. He could wake up to that sight everyday if he could. Shaking himself of the thought, he decided to let her sleep.

When he went to lay back down the coughing came back and it was even worse. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to cough. He took the oxygen mask off his face to try and get fresh air, hoping it would alleviate his coughing. He felt a gentle hand rubbing his bare back and he blinked through tears to see Dana standing by his side. He could tell she was worried and allowed her to put the oxygen mask on his face and raise his bed so he would be in more of a sitting position to help ease his coughing.

He heard her talk to a nurse, who rushed in from hearing the disturbance in his room. The nurse nodded and left, by his guess getting the doctor. By then time he finished coughing the doctor came in. "Ah, Mr. Grayson," she said, "How nice of you to return from dreamland and grace us with your presence." He looked at her quizzically and she gave him a small smile. She reminded him of Ms. Fairweather, if she had dark brown hair instead of deep red. She continued talking. "You've been a guest here for a few days, Mr. Grayson. How are you feeling?" she asked as she jot down information from the heart monitor then proceeded to slip a BP cuff on his arm.

"Chest hurts." he answered in a wheezy voice when the BP cuff was removed.

"That's understandable. You were pretty banged up when you arrived. You had a mild concussion and a few cracked ribs from your friends trying to revive you from your plunge into Mariner Bay."

Still standing beside Carter, Dana couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body as she remembered Carter being pulled out of the water unconscious.

The doctor's voice pulled Dana out of her memories. "You also have a mild form of BLI."

Carter tried to think, he knew what BLI was. He thought for a moment and then it popped into his head. "Blast lung injury?" he rasped and hissed as the doctor's cool stethoscope touch his back as she listened to his breathing.

"Very good Mr. Grayson, I knew that knock on your head wouldn't inhibit your memory." she said with polite sarcasm and smiled while pulling out a penlight and checking his eyes. Satisfied at his vitals, she leaned casually against his bed. "It's not too serious, but I want you to keep that oxygen mask on unless told otherwise." She eyed him for a second and he blushed a bit under her scrutiny. "You'll have a bit of a cough which I know you've found out already and a little difficulty breathing. If your breathing becomes more strenuous, press the call button and a nurse will get me." Carter nodded in understanding. The doctor looked at Dana and arched an eyebrow. "I trust you'll keep him in line during his stay here?"

Dana nodded and eyed Carter. "Oh, he better behave."

The doctor nodded and winked. She then left with a small smile on her face.

Dana helped Carter lay back in bed and then pulled up a chair to sit down. He watched her fiddle with her rumpled pink blouse. "How are you?" he asked.

"Everyone's fine." she answered, "They're probably hanging out at the base. They'll be by later. They were pretty much here for the last few days and were kicked out by the nurses yesterday." She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help herself. It was something she always did whenever she was nervous.

"That's good." said Carter. "But I asked how _you_ were?"

"Me? I'm fine, but bored." she smiled, still not meeting his gaze. "You know you're not much fun when you sleep all the time." she said trying to mask her unease with a joke.

"Dana." he said in a soft, but serious tone. She couldn't resist and raised her head to look in his tired eyes. "Please tell me. Are you really okay?"

She nodded her head and looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "I will be."

Carter reached his hand towards hers and intertwined his fingers with her soft and delicate fingers. She was surprised at the gesture and when she looked up he was fighting the urge to sleep. She saw he wanted to say something. "Dana…" he whispered, turning his head to face her.

"Shh…" she said. "You can tell me later. Now get some sleep before I have to call the doctor and get you in trouble." Carter snorted a small laugh. She brushed his bangs away from his face and continued to stroke his soft light brown hair with her finger tips. She watched his face relax and listened to his breathing even out as he fell asleep. Little did she know her father was standing at the door smiling. He snuck away unnoticed giving the two rangers some much needed time together.

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all who reviewed, it's really keeping me going. **

**Chapter 3**

Dana just finished receiving an update from the local fire chief and her heart dropped into her stomach. She turned to look at the building and activated her radio. "Carter, you need to get out now! The fire chief said the building used to store fuel and some tanks are still inside. His crew is trying to keep the flames away from the tanks, but the fire's too hot."

"_Just after I find the boy."_ he replied back to her. She knew better to argue with him and began to evacuate the spectators before the building blew. She could hear the building groan and tried to focus her attention on the civilians, not her friend running inside looking for a lost child.

"Fall back!" yelled the fire chief to his crew. Dana saw the firefighters shut off their hoses and begin to pull away from the fire. She knew they did their best.

Her brother was beside her when the area was finally cleared. If their faces weren't covered by the helmets she would have seen her brother's eyes widen in fear. He frantically radioed Carter. "Carter, get out! The place is going to blow any minute!" he yelled into the radio.

Dana went to ask how her brother knew when all of a sudden they were blown off their feet as the tanks exploded. She regained her senses just to see a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and then a splash. "Carter!" she screamed. She and Ryan ran to the docks. They both demorphed and Ryan pulled his jacket off and dove into the water, swimming as fast as he could to the location were the splash occurred.

Dana watched as Ryan dove underwater. Her fear mounted as she waited for him to surface. After what seemed like forever his head broke the surface gasping for air. Dread began to extinguish her hope when she saw her brother empty handed. He took a deep breath and dove back under. Dana sunk to her knees as she waited again, praying for two of the most important men in her life to be safe. Ryan's head broke the surface and this time he had an arm wrapped around Carter's chest holding him close.

Dana wanted to cry in relief. She then saw her brother tiring and quickly pulled her jacket and boots off. The water was frigid when she dove in. It took a few moments for her body to adjust to the temperature and she swam towards her brother as his head sunk under the water for a moment. "I got him." she said while wrapping an arm around Carter and held him against her body. Ryan nodded his thanks and swam slowly beside Dana towards the dock.

When they made it to the dock, Chad, Kelsey and Joel were standing at the edge. Kelsey helped Ryan out while Chad and Joel each grabbed Carter's arms and hauled him out of the water. Dana climbed out and rushed over to Carter's side. She saw blood running from a gash over his right eye. His face was pale and his lips were blue. She checked to see if he was breathing and was startled when he wasn't. She then felt for a pulse and her blood ran cold when it was absent. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at her friends, "He's not breathing and there's no pulse!"

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

Dana's eyes snapped open as the memories and emotions flooded her. She chocked back a sob and looked at Carter to see if he was awake. Fortunately for her, he was still asleep. She stood from the chair and stepped out of the room for some air. She sat on a chair in the hallway and buried her head in her hands trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she raised her head to look in the eyes of her father. He was dressed in civilian clothes and had a pink duffel bag in his hand.

"I thought you could do with some extra clothes and some personal things." he said, she nodded her thanks. He placed the bag beside her chair and knelt to her eye level. His usually hard eyes softened. "My baby girl." he said and embraced her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he began to rub her back in slow circles. "You don't have to be the tough one all the time. It's okay to cry." he whispered.

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and cried into his shoulder. Capt. Mitchell held his little girl in his arms and would hold her until she finished. He was strangely content that she was crying. He couldn't recall a time she cried this hard since the death of her mother. He knew this was good for her and she would feel much better by the time she finished.

After a while, she pulled away slowly, wiping away the tears on her face. "Thanks dad."

"Hey that's what I'm here for." he said resting a hand on her knee. "So…" he continued. "How's Carter doing?" he said as he stood and looked in the room and watched Carter sleep.

Dana stood beside her father. "His breathing is getting better, but his ribs and chest are still sore and they're going to be tender for a while."

"That's good news." His face turned serious as he looked at his daughter. "Has he asked about the boy yet?"

Dana shook her head. "I don't know if he remembers looking for the boy. I've wanted to mention it to see if he does, but I can't bring myself to say it."

Capt. Mitchell returned his gaze to Carter. "Don't say anything unless he remembers and asks. He would be devastated if he found out."

"He's a firefighter, father. He's dealt with it before."

"Yes, but not when it's a child. This is the first for him."

Dana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can't he get a break for once?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "That's why it's so important for him to not find out until he's fully recovered. I don't think he can handle the news in his current condition."

"You can count on me."

Mitchell smiled. "I know I can." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "How about I treat you to something to eat?" Dana smiled and they walked to the hospital cafeteria for some breakfast.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Carter awoke, it wasn't from any nightmare. He slowly came to consciousness by the subtle beeping of the heart monitor. He opened to eyes and his vision wasn't obstructed by an oxygen mask. Groggily he lifted his hand to and felt a nasal cannula in replacement of the oxygen mask. There was also no pinch of the IV in his hand anymore. Happier he was getting better; he looked out the window where the morning sunlight was streaming through and smiled. He then looked for Dana and frowned when she was absent. Before he could wonder where she would be a knock at his door interrupted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Grayson." said the woman doctor. "I heard you're doing better today." She switched off the heart monitor and began taking off the leads attached to him.

"I guess, I am." he said. "Doctor?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Doctor Stevenson."

Memories flooded through Carter at the sound of her name. Steven, the boy he was looking for in the warehouse before it blew. While Dr. Stevenson was checking his vitals he asked. "How's the boy?"

She stopped checking his blood pressure and looked at him slightly confused. "I'm sorry. The boy?"

"His name's Steven. Did he get out of the warehouse?"

Realization dawned on the doctor's face. She removed the blood pressure cuff and looked at him with sad eyes. "Carter…" she started to say, using his name for the first time.

He already knew what she was going to say. "He didn't make it, did he?"

"I'm so sorry. The medical examiner said he was already dead before the place exploded." she placed a hand on his arm as he stared at a point on the wall. "I'll give you a few minutes." she said and before she left, she turned to him. "You have to remember that you tried your best." Then she left him alone.

Carter slowly pulled the nasal cannula off his face. He thought he should be sad and crying or at least shocked, but he wasn't. Instead he felt sick. He then rolled out of bed and stumbled to the washroom in his room as fast as he could, silently thankful the hospital gave him a pair of scrub pants instead of a gown. He fell to his knees by the toilet and emptied what little food was in his stomach. After what seemed like an eternity of dry heaves, he sat against the wall while his chest throbbed from the exertion. He felt exhausted and closed his eyes to rest.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there when the washroom door was opened and Dana was kneeling by his side. She cupped his sweat soaked face with her hand and tilted his head so she could see into his tired eyes. "Hi Dana." he said slightly slurred.

"What happened?" she asked. Her face lined with worry.

"Got sick." he replied and he closed his eyes. He heard some muffled voices and two pairs of hands grabbed under his arms and lifted him to his feet. They shuffled out of the washroom to Kelsey, Chad and Joel with the same worried expression as Dana. "Hey guys." he said as Ryan and Dana helped him to the bed.

When he was situated back in bed and the nasal cannula back in place, the rest of the group came forward. Kelsey rested a hand on his arm. "We were just on our way to training and decided to stop in to say hi. You get better, it's pretty boring around the base without you there."

"Yeah, you're the only one she can talk into going rollerblading. She's bouncing off the walls right now." added Chad. He then got a playful punch in the arm by Kelsey.

"I have a plan to get you out of here by tomorrow." whispered Joel.

"How do you plan to get by the nurses?" asked Kelsey.

"I will use my amazing good looks and charm." he said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Come on Joel." said Chad and he and Kelsey shoved him out the door.

"Get better, Carter." said Ryan and he followed the others out, except Dana who was still by his side staring at Carter.

"What?" he asked.

She crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

He knew she was talking about the incident in the washroom. Instead he got right to the point. "When's the service?"

Her arms dropped to her sides. "What service?"

He looked right at her, annoyance clearly on his face. "Please don't play stupid with me Dana. I'm not in the mood."

She bowed her head. "It's in two days. When did you find out?"

Carter was ready to snap. "I found out from a doctor. Not from my friends, but a complete stranger. When were you guys planning to tell me, before or after the funeral?"

"We thought when you were better." she said in a quiet voice.

"It would still be as painful even if I was still in the hospital or back at the base!" he yelled and then coughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was best…" she started.

"Don't think you know what's best for me!" he yelled. She looked up at his eyes and saw they were bright with tears. She went to walk to him, but he turned away. "Just leave me alone." he said quietly. She stopped and the hurried out the door wiping tears from her face and leaving Carter to do the same.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Chapter 5**

The next day Carter was allowed to leave, only if he had plenty of bed rest. Ryan came to pick him up, since the rest were at another fire call. Carter changed into the red and black plaid pajama pants and white form fitting tank top Ryan brought him. He was tying his white and red running shoes as Ryan got final instructions from Dr. Stevenson. He stepped into the hallway zipping up his red hooded sweatshirt when Dr. Stevenson finished the conversation.

"I hope the rest of your recovery is fast Mr. Grayson and I don't want to see you on the television fighting any monsters for another three weeks." she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "I won't, I promise." She nodded and he and Ryan slowly walked through the hallways to the parking lot where the Rescue Rover was parked. Ryan helped Carter into the vehicle and then climbed into the driver's side. They sat in a companionable silence for the first half of the trip, until Ryan asked the question that's been on his mind since Dana came back to the base distraught the previous day.

He looked over at the red ranger as he watched the scenery pass by. "Carter, we're close friends right?"

Carter looked at Ryan. "Of course we are."

"I know I'm being really bold and you don't have to answer, but I'm curious." Carter nodded to allow him to continue. Ryan took a deep breath. "What's going on with you and my sister?"

Carter looked at him, almost taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday after we visited you, she came back to the base really upset. When I asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't tell me and she's had herself buried in her school books, more than the norm. I thought maybe you would have some insight on her behaviour."

Carter looked away for a moment and then faced Ryan again and sighed. "We had a slight argument yesterday. I found through the doctor that the boy I tried to save died. I was mad that I had to hear it from a stranger than from one of you guys and I accidentally took my anger out on her."

Ryan nodded in understanding on how anger can control better judgment and make people do stupid things they regret. Hell, he was the poster child for it. "She wanted to tell you, but she was scared. She thought you wouldn't be able to handle it with being as hurt as you are. She was being a friend and looking out for you."

Carter bowed his head. "I know. I was an idiot."

"No you weren't. You were being human." he said as they pulled up to the entrance of the base. Ryan swiped his key card and they drove through the underwater tunnel. The vehicle rose up on the elevator platform and Carter was greeted with the smiling face of Ms. Fairweather. She approached his side of the vehicle and opened his door.

"Nice to have you back, Carter."

Carter slowly got out. "It's good to be back." he said with sincerity. "How are the others?"

Ms. Fairweather knew his was talking about his team. "The fire's under control and they should be on their way back soon."

All Carter could do was nod. He was getting tired and thought he might not make it back to his quarters on his own steam. Ryan noticed this too and stepped beside Carter. "I need to get him to his quarters, doctor's orders." he said and walked beside Carter as they slowly made it through the base.

When they made it to Carter's room, Ryan was almost supporting all of his weight. They walked inside and Ryan guided Carter to his bed. "Thanks for the help." said Carter as he sat on his bed.

Ryan looked up from the floor where he was kneeling to take Carter's shoes off. He noticed Carter had a thin sheen of sweat on his face and was a shade paler. "Hey, what are friends for?" he said and put the shoes by the door. "You get some sleep." he said and turned to see Carter already stretched out on the bed fast asleep.

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

By the time lunch came around the rest of the rangers were back, cleaned up and hanging around in the mess hall. Kelsey and Chad were playing cards while Joel was reading an aviation magazine. Dana was sitting on one of the couches at the back with an open textbook by her side while she wrote some notes in her pink notebook.

Ryan entered the mess hall with a small tray of food. He saw Dana sitting on the couch and went over to see her with a smirk on his face. He sat on the couch opposite of her and placed the food tray on the coffee table. "Dana could you do me a favor?"

Dana looked up from her notebook. "Sure."

"I told Carter I would bring him some food, but dad just called and he wants to talk to me. Could you bring the food to Carter's quarters? It would me a lot to me." hoping she would take the bait.

She hesitated for a moment, she would have said no to anyone else but this was her brother asking. "I will, but you owe me."

Ryan smiled "Anything for my kid sister." She gathered her books and tucked them under her arm as she grabbed the tray and made her way to Carter's quarters. The rest of the rangers watched Dana leave and then their eyes fell on Ryan sitting smugly on the couch with his arms crossed behind his head. "Pay up." he said.

Joel put down his magazine and sighed when he pulled out his wallet. "I can't believe you did it." he said as he handed Ryan a twenty. Ryan smiled and looked towards Chad and Kelsey who were also doing a money exchange.

"How did you know Kelsey?" asked Chad as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

Kelsey smiled and put the twenty in her pocket. "Chad, you forget…I live with her."

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

Dana knocked on Carter's door getting her self prepared for the confrontation. When he didn't answer she tried a few more times. When she was still standing in the hallway she opened the door and walked in. "Carter?" she asked, looking cautiously around the room. She placed the tray of food on a table and went to leave when someone came out of the washroom. She almost dropped her books when she saw Carter wearing nothing but his jeans and toweling his damp hair. The button on his jeans was undone and his red and white plaid boxers were peeking just above. His well toned torso was bandaged. At the edges of the bandage there were dark bruises. Some were beginning to turn yellow around the edges showing signs of healing.

"Dana!" he cried and jumped, startled that she was in his room.

His cry snapped her out of her staring. "Carter! Oh my, I'm so sorry. Ryan wanted me to bring you some food. I knocked but there was no answer so…you know I'm just going to leave." she stammered and hurried towards the door.

"Dana wait." said Carter as he quickly fastened his pants before she turned back around. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and he motioned for her to sit on the couch. He ran a hand through his damp hair trying to think about what he wanted to say. "Look Dana, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was mad at myself not you and I was an idiot. You were just being a good friend and you didn't deserve being treated like that." He sat on the couch. "You have to understand, I would never want to hurt your feelings. Trust me when I say, it hurt me just as much when I treated you like that." He looked up at her. "Can you forgive me?"

She placed her hand on his, she was happy he opened up to her even if it was just a bit. "I already have." Before she knew it, she placed a kiss on his cheek and left Carter with a surprised look on his face.

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Carter was in his quarters attempting to fasten up his black necktie. He sighed in frustration at his fourth failure. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." he said. He looked up from his fifth attempt and saw Dana standing at the door wearing a knee length black skirt, a black blouse and black heels.

"Need help?" she said, giving him a small, but sad smile.

His shoulders sagged in relief. "Yes, please." She put down her coat and walked over to him. She quickly finished his necktie. "Thanks, Dana."

"What are friends for." she said while handing him his black suit jacket. When he slipped his arms through, he winced as his ribs protested to the movement. "You should be staying here and recuperating." she said, helping him fix his jacket.

"I'm going, Dana. It's not that I should go. It's that I want… I need to go." he corrected himself.

She eyed his pale face. She wanted him to stay behind and get better, but she knew Carter needed to do this to help him heal on an emotional level. He wouldn't be a better leader if he didn't. "I know." she said quietly. She grabbed her coat and put it on. Then they both walked out of his quarters in silence.

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

It was raining outside, fitting for the mood. Family and friends of the little boy stood around the grave as the small casket was lowered in the ground. The six Lightspeed rangers stood back from the crowd, watching the mourners grieve. Soon the funeral was done and everyone was beginning to walk back to their vehicles. The rest of the rangers were climbing into their cars to return to the base when they saw Carter and Dana, sharing an umbrella, not moving. Dana turned around and gave them the okay to go with a small nod. This was something Carter had to do alone.

Steven's mother and father were the last to leave the grave. His father had an arm wrapped around his wife, who was openly sobbing. They walked by Carter and Dana and stopped. The mother looked up at the two rangers. "You're the red and pink rangers aren't you." she stated more than asked.

"Yes, ma'am." answered Carter nervously.

The woman stared at Carter taking in the bandage on forehead. "You were the one who was in the warehouse weren't you?"

"Yes. I…I just wanted to let you two know I wish I could have saved your son and I would have given my life if it could bring him back…I'm sorry." he blurted out. He looked at the ground, not wanting to see the pain in the parents' faces. He saw the mother move out of the corner of his eye and anticipated the slap to the face he rightfully deserved.

Instead, arms wrapped around him and the mother hugged him. "We don't blame you for his death." she said.

The father placed a hand on Carter's shoulder. "We know you tried your best and that's all we would ask for." he said. The mother broke away and both parents acknowledged Dana as well and then left the two rangers in the rain, alone.

When Dana and Carter returned to the aquabase, Carter left the car without another word. Dana went back to her room to change in her normal clothes. She went to Carter's quarters and found it empty. She began her search for the elusive red ranger in the mess hall and ran into Ryan. "Hey Ryan, have you seen Carter around?"

Her brother shrugged. "He said he needed to get some fresh air. I think he just wanted some time alone."

"Thanks, Ryan." she said. Dana hurried towards the garage. She hopped in her car and rushed off to find Carter, determined to not let him be alone and as usual bottle up his emotions.

After a half an hour of driving, she finally found him dressed in his normal clothes and leaning against a railing down at the industrial docks where this whole event started. The rain was pouring harder. He was staring at the water letting the rain soak his clothes and to his side his Lightspeed jacket hanged limply off the railing. She got out of her car, opened up an umbrella and slowly walked towards her broken friend. When she reached his side, he hadn't acknowledged her presence. "Hey." she greeted quietly.

Carter continued to stare at the water. "Hey."

"Do you want to talk?" she asked. She could see through his damp shirt his muscles in his body tense at the question.

"No."

"Good, then I won't be interrupted." she said, hoping to get at least a tiny smile. He didn't even flinch. "I know this is hard right now and it doesn't get any easier, but you can't keep bottling everything up inside. It's not good for you and it will ruin you as the good person I know you are." Carter stayed quiet, looking downwards. "No one blames you for anything, but you need to quit blaming yourself." She heard a hitch in his breathing, but couldn't see his face with his wet hair hanging down.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on his back. "Don't fight it, just let it go." He looked up at her and her heart broke when she saw the brightness in his eyes of unshed tears. She dropped her umbrella to embrace him as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. She heard his muffled sobs and they both sank to a sitting position on the pier as Carter let all of the trapped emotions of the past few days finally escape. She rocked him back and forth letting some tears escape of her own.

Carter was the first to pull away. He felt embarrassed for blubbering like a baby in front of Dana and couldn't even look at her. Dana probably thought he was weak for his break down and he kicked himself mentally for not having self control. He knew he had to say something. "I'm sorry."

When Dana heard his apology, she couldn't understand what it was for. "What are you sorry for?"

He still couldn't look at her. "For acting like a baby. You must think I'm pathetic."

If this wasn't such a serious moment she would have laughed at his comment. "Carter, look at me." she said in a firm voice with no room for him disobey. He looked up and she saw how ashamed he was. "You are the farthest thing from pathetic. You are one of the strongest people I know and…I love you for that."

Carter looked at her surprised and she gasped at what she let slip out. "Carter I…" she started, but was cut off when his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening; Carter was kissing _her_ of all people. When he broke the kiss he looked at her with a questioning gaze and a small hint of apprehension, uncertain of her reaction.

She leaned forward and brushed a few strands of wet hair away from his face. Her fingers lingered on his cheek and then she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he circled his around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and were panting slightly. Carter involuntarily shivered from his wet clothes leeching away his body heat, snapping both rangers out of their thoughts.

Both stood up and Dana grabbed the umbrella as Carter put on his jacket, zipping it all the way up to the neck as he began to realize how cold he was. Dana opened up the umbrella and they both walked underneath it, even though they were soaked to the bone. As if by instinct, Carter's hand sought out Dana's and they walked hand in hand to the car. When they were seated, Dana turned to Carter. "What's going to happen when we get back to the base?"

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do about…us? We can't forget what just happened? And this completely changes things."

"Your right, we can't just forget all about this." he said thoughtfully. "But first things first, we're going back to the base and get warmed up." he said and received an unimpressed look from Dana. "Then I'm going to take you out for dinner. The rest we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Dana smiled. "You're serious? You really want to go out? Just the two of us?"

Carter placed his hand on hers and looked straight in her cerulean eyes. "Dana trust me when I say, I've wanted to ask you out for a very long time." He then leaned forward and kissed her to reinforce his confession.

She smiled when they pulled apart and he smiled in return. She noticed it was one of his brightest smiles since this whole incident occurred. "Now, let's get back and warmed up. You must be freezing."

By the time they pulled into the garage both were shivering. Carter's quarters was closest, so he led her inside and grabbed clothes and out of his drawers for both of them. "You can change into these." he said and handed her a navy blue hooded sweatshirt which said 'Mariner Bay Fire Rescue' in bold white letters on the back, black sweatpants, and a towel.

She went to the bathroom to quickly dry off and change. When she entered the living area she could smell the beautiful aroma of hot chocolate. "The bathroom's free." she said. Carter turned around smiling and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Then he grabbed his pajama pants and sweatshirt and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back out, Dana had a thick comforter spread out on the couch and both mugs resting on the coffee table. He sat down beside her and they wrapped the blanket around their shoulders, cuddled to together sipping the hot chocolate.

When they finished the hot chocolate, Dana could hardly keep her eyes open. She was completely content and comfortable with Carter's warm body pressed against hers. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes closed. She could feel his even breathing as he slept. She thought maybe she should leave to let him rest since the day had been not just physically tiring, but more emotionally. She went to move, but he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from standing. She smiled and instead of trying to leave she slowly coaxed him to stretch out on the couch. She lay beside him and brushed a wayward strand of hair away from his face as she watched him sleep. She soon let her own eyes close wishing for this moment to never end.

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

Ryan stood at Carter's door, undecided if he should go in or give his friend privacy. He thought back on how Carter listened to him and gave him advice about his cobra tattoo. He never truly thanked him for just being there. He knew Carter needed someone to talk to and thought he could lend an ear to his good friend. He knocked on the door. "Carter?"

No one answered. Ryan didn't like that and knocked one more time. When there was no response again, he entered the red ranger's quarters. His eyes roamed the room, looking for his wayward friend. When they fell on the couch, he stopped in his tracks. He smiled at the sleeping couple and backed up out of the room to give them time alone. He then walked sown the hallway with more bounce in his step and a grin on his face.

(TBC) one chapter to go….


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last chapter folks. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanx!!**

**Chapter 7**

"Where are you going tonight?" asked Kelsey teasingly as she entered her and Dana's quarters.

Dana was standing in front of a mirror in a pair of jeans and a light pink sweater. She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. "Out." she answered with a grin.

Kelsey didn't like the cryptic answer and flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Out huh? And who would you be going out with?"

Dana was fixing her hair and a smiled. "A guy."

Kelsey sighed, but didn't pursue the identity of her date. "What are you and this mystery guy going to do?"

Dana sprayed some perfume on and then sat on her bed across from Kelsey. "Well we're going out to a movie and maybe, if it's not too late, check out the carnival by the pier."

Kelsey shot up into a sitting position. "What do you mean if it's not too late? You missy are going to stay out past midnight or there will be hell to pay."

Dana put up her hands in surrender, "Okay if you insist."

Kelsey laughed. "I do. Now get going or I'll kick your butt."

Dana grabbed her jean jacket and waved from the door. "Bye Kelsey."

"Have fun." she said and the door shut.

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

Carter walked down the corridors of the base straightening up his leather Mariner Bay Firefighter jacket. He was adjusting the collar of his deep red button up shirt when Joel came around the corner.

"Well, look whose all spiffy tonight." he said cheerfully while falling into step beside Carter. "Going on a hot date?"

Carter chuckled. "You can say that."

"Let me guess…" he said closing his eyes and feigning concentration. "One of those nurses from the hospital."

Carter smiled at the memory of Dana lying in the bed next to his at the hospital. "I guess you can say that."

"Hotdog! I knew it. You are pretty slick my friend." he said, clapping Carter on the back. "You have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked and took off down another corridor.

Carter shook his head and continued down the corridor to the garage. When he approached his red convertible, Dana was already leaning up against his car. He faltered in his step when he saw what she was wearing. Her light blue jeans hugged her legs nicely until they slightly flared out the bottom to black shoes. Her light sweater showed her curves perfectly and the jean jacket made her even more striking. Some of her hair was pulled back by a hair clip revealing all of her face. She smiled and his heart slammed in his chest. "Dana…Wow, you…you look great." he stammered.

She blushed at the compliment, her cheeks taking on a pink glow. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." She really liked the dark red button up shirt with the collar of a white t-shirt just above the top button. He had dark jeans on and his usual black shoes, but what really complimented the entire outfit was the leather jacket which she's never seen before.

"Shall we get going?" he said with a smirk. He moved past her and opened the passenger door of his car. She smiled at sat in the passenger seat and allowed him to shut the door. He slid into the driver's side seat and started the car, then drove out of the underground garage.

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

Carter inhaled the salty sea air and his smile broadened when there was no pain from his ribs any more. They were walking barefoot on the beach at night with the faint sounds of the carnival drifting from a distance. It was the perfect night, even with the movie they planned to see being sold out. He looked at Dana as she finished off her ice cream and wondered why such an amazing girl had any interest in him. He couldn't help the smile slowly growing feeling like he was the luckiest guy on Earth because she did.

Dana ate the last of her cone and turned to Carter, who had a grin on his face. At first she thought there was ice cream on her face, but there was none. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be out with you on this beautiful night."

Dana blushed. "I think we're both lucky." she said wrapping her arm around Carter's and resting her head against his shoulder.

They both enjoyed the comfortable silence while walking along the beach, until a screaming was heard in the distance. They both turned to the scream and found it was coming from the direction of the carnival. They saw an explosion and ran to the carnival. They shouted, "Lightspeed Rescue!"

The red and pink rangers arrived at the pier to the sight of a large catlike monster with nine razor sharp tails. It turned to hiss at them and whipped its nine tails around, grabbing the two rangers and throwing them into one of the carnival stands. Both rangers stood back up, shaking their heads from the impact. They heard a high pitched scream and gasped when the monster stalked towards two young children, who were hidden among some crates.

"Dana, get those kids to safety while I keep the monster busy." he ordered.

"Okay," she said with a quick nod, "But be careful."

"I will." he said and charged the monster, throwing them both off balance and into another stand. They both stood and began to fight.

Dana ran to the children. "Come on kids, time to get you back to your parents." she said, picking up the girl and grabbing the boy's hand. She found a crowd of people and passed them off to their mother. She turned back just to see the monster and Carter fall off the pier. "Carter!" she yelled, running to the side of the pier. Her heart leapt to her throat as she thought the worst. The scene of him lying at the docks unmoving became clear in her mind as if it were just yesterday. She looked over the edge and saw both Carter and the monster unmoving on the rocks as waves crashed into them both again. Carter was still morphed, but the lack of movement still scared her. Without thinking of her own safety, she jumped the side of the pier and landed awkwardly on the rocks below. She climbed to Carter's side as another wave crashed down. "Carter!" she called. She didn't see any movement, but heard a groan. The breath she was holding was released when she saw him begin to stir.

Carter slowly sat up with the help of Dana. He rubbed the back of his helmet and groaned out a quiet, "Ow."

Dana resisted the urge to punch him in the arm. "Are you okay?" she asked instead. She helped him to his feet and he stumbled, hissing in pain.

"My knee hurts, but that's all." he said, thankful the helmet masked his wince. He and Dana navigated their way through the rocks until their feet touched the soft sand. There they met the rest of the rangers.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Chad.

"We're fine." said Dana stilling holding onto Carter's arm, draped over her shoulders.

"I hope your dates' understood." said Joel.

Both pink and red rangers smiled behind their helmets. Dana answered, "They understand."

Suddenly a thump was heard and the monster was standing behind them. "You'll all be destroyed!" it yelled. The monster shot its tails towards the rangers catching all six and throwing them against the pier.

-:o:-PRLR-:o:-

The gurney rushed into the emergency with a semi conscious Carter Grayson lying on it. His leg was in a splint and his head was leaning against an ice pack on the pillow. Dana was jogging alongside it with her arm cradled to her chest. Carter looked at Dana with unfocussed eyes. "…sorry." he slurred.

"What?" she asked; barely catching the mumbled word.

Carter blinked hard to try and focus on her. "About…date."

She smiled at him, "There'll be plenty more."

"Really?" he asked, surprised at her statement.

Dana fought back a giggle, "Of course there will be more, you big jerk. I did have fun tonight."

Carter smiled and squeezed her uninjured hand. "I had fun too." They both smiled at each other and Carter was wheeled away to x-rays. Before he was pushed into the room a woman's voice caught his attention.

"What am I going to do with you, Mr. Grayson." said Dr. Stevenson as she walked up to the gurney. "You can't stay out of trouble for one minute can you?" She looked over his chart quickly and eyed him like she did before. All he could do was smile apologetically and shrug. She fought against a smile, "I'll see you after your x-rays." Then she left never hearing the muffled groan as he sank further in the gurney.

THE END

**Well, I hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it. TTFN!**


End file.
